<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老左从不解释“我爱你” by johnnyvenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505641">老左从不解释“我爱你”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn'>johnnyvenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>爱情骗子老左的故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donnie Brasco (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Period-Typical Racism, 小短梗, 无理取闹, 狗血</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>混杂在真心里的欺骗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donnie/Lefty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>爱情骗子老左的故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老左从不解释“我爱你”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他想在沙滩上操他。</p><p>最好是衣服完完整整地穿在身上，别人看来，只是两个抱在一起的人犯了癫痫，一点都不像在做爱。</p><p>结果他转头看过去，老左侧躺在沙滩上睡着了，沙子淋得满身都是，眼看就给埋起来了。</p><p>也难怪，昨晚他俩几乎都没睡。他倒是无所谓，老左却萎靡极了。于是他又想起昨晚，他揪着老左柔软的屁股，一个劲儿往里操。那股认真钻研的劲头，好像对什么东西着了魔。如果老左能早一点被操晕过去，或许他们也不会纠缠那么久，可是这个老头拥有顽强的意志力，能连续不断地叫嚷，什么“哦上帝”“哦基督”“哦唐尼”“操我”，还有最后带着哭腔的“我爱你”。</p><p>唐尼想起这句话的时候哆嗦了一下，与昨晚的反应几乎一模一样。</p><p>什么人在做爱的时候说“我爱你”啊？脱口而出，不假思索，和其他呻吟混在一起，无法区分。</p><p>后来在医院里，老左皱着眼睛流泪的时候，对唐尼说“我爱你”。他永远没法知道这两种“我爱你”之间有没有区别。</p><p>认识老左一星期以后，唐尼才把鸡巴戳进他的屁眼里。因为老左把他领进酒店房间，问他想不想操他。没问题。唐尼脚上还穿着那双带监听器的靴子，就这么干起来。老左细嫩的喘气声和微弱的求饶声，清清楚楚地传进调查局组长的耳朵里。他摘下眼镜，一声不吭地帮唐尼销毁了那盘磁带。</p><p>唐尼对他的沉默心怀感激。</p><p>如今，他是彻彻底底“深入”黑帮了。他又看了一眼被沙子掩埋的老左，已经醒了，刚要站起来追赶那些往他裤兜里倒沙子的混蛋，结果一个跟头绊倒，半天没爬起来。</p><p>最终他还是没在沙滩上操他，两人一前一后回到旅店，刚一关上门，唐尼就压住老左亲吻他。老左用两只手推开唐尼，说屁眼现在还痛，求求他今晚回自己房间睡吧。唐尼无视他的请求，舌头缓慢地舔舐耳垂。撑在他胸前的两只手渐渐软了下去，在火热的亲吻中，老左不由自主地环抱起唐尼的脖子。</p><p>还想让我回去吗？</p><p>算了吧。</p><p>老左总是妥协。黑桑尼那帮人玩弄老左从来不用自己的鸡巴，有时候是手指，抠得老左前面滴水，然后就放那不管；有时候是玩具，塞一晚上不准取出来，还得陪他们通宵打牌；有时候是乱七八糟的男人，他们甚至懒得去看。虽然前列腺按摩让老左沉醉，但在与性有关的事件中，他从来得不到亲吻。</p><p>除了唐尼。第一次用亲吻就让他勃起的，是唐尼。</p><p>老左知道这很危险，知道唐尼不可信任，知道不能迷上组里的人。但他控制不了，嘴唇接触同样刺激，同样让人上瘾。</p><p>所以老左顺从地脱下衣服，准备迎接又一个不眠之夜。</p><p>两个人都经历了一阵目眩神迷的高潮，都躺着喘气，没力气说话。漫长的沉静时光，老左昏昏欲睡。就在老左迷迷糊糊开始做梦的时候，唐尼一点儿也不想睡，意识相当清醒。他看着老左格外突出的两块肋骨上下浮动，犹如灰色的树叶在水中漂浮。浓密的毛发铺在胸膛上，挡住了过于挺翘和丰满的胸部——对于这个年纪的男人来说，有着莫名其妙的色情曲线。老左眼皮没有完全包裹起眼球，白色的眼白意味着正滑向睡眠的深渊。他被亲吻得明显红肿的嘴唇无意识张开，从中发出沉重的呼吸。</p><p>唐尼想起一件事，决定把老左摇醒。</p><p>在晃动中被迫醒来的老左看起来既迷茫又惊恐，呆愣愣地张着嘴，不知道发生了什么。</p><p>唐尼质问，你今天是不是在沙滩上盯着别人看了？</p><p>老左大声叹气，捂着眼睛，就为了这种事把我叫醒吗？</p><p>“你是不是眼馋那个黑鬼？是不是想让他的大鸡巴操你？”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“是还是不是？我看你口水都快滴出来了。”</p><p>“我不知道你说什么。”</p><p>“你的眼睛追了他好久，我看得一清二楚。你就这么看着他，都忘了自己是谁。桑尼也看见了，还有别的人。”</p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p>“你这个老婊子！”</p><p>“就算我想又怎么着？管你什么事！”</p><p>唐尼也觉得自己不可理喻，这有什么值得可吵的？但他就是想知道，老左到底怎么想。另外还有昨晚那句话。</p><p>他们争吵，辱骂，推搡，威胁。老左跳下床，翻找自己的小刀。</p><p>“来啊，你把我杀了吧！就这么简单，心脏在这！”</p><p>老左用刀尖抵住他的胸口，然后松开手，刀滚落在地，他捂着眼睛开始哭泣。</p><p>“噢，唐尼，我爱你。”</p><p>又来了，又是这句！</p><p>唐尼僵住了，他哄着老左回到床上，擦掉他的眼泪鼻涕。老左累极了，闭上眼睛又流出两行泪，最终还是陷入睡眠。</p><p>唐尼觉得一切都不可思议，尤其是老左，从来不解释什么叫“我爱你”。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>